A Promise Under the Stars
by Carnivorous Mushroom
Summary: One day Miroku asks Inuyasha a question, a question which triggers one of the many memories Inuyasha had with Kikyou. A memory about a promise... InuKik oneshot


A/N: Hi! This is my first story, well, oneshot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuaysha.

* * *

Promise Under the Stars

Inuyasha was relaxing under the cool shade of a tree in the forest. Miroku was sitting close by, while Shippo and Kirara were sound asleep next to him. The two girls, Sango and Kagome, were having their own conversation not too far off. "Inuyasha," Miroku started, "Are you still going to use the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon?"

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha responded rudely.

"You don't have to be so rude. I was only asking you a question, which you haven't answered yet." Miroku informed Inuyasha. He was hinting Inuyasha to answer him.

"Will it get you to stop pestering me?" Inuyasha asked, rather annoyed.

"Yes, it will." Miroku replied, trying to be patient.

"The answer is yes; I still want to use the jewel to become a demon, are you happy now?" Inuyasha said, irritated by Miroku's persistence.

"Didn't you promise Lady Kikyou you'd become a human fifty years ago by using the Shikon Jewel?" Miroku asked.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha yelled. This outburst caught the two girls, who were quietly talking until now, attention.

"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Let me guess… the monk is bothering you?" Sango said bored.

"Hell yes, he's bothering me!"

"I knew it." Sango sighed.

"Dear Sango, do not believe the things Inuyasha says, I only asked him one single question, and he's already overreacting" Miroku feigned innocence.

"You stupid monk! You did more then just ask a 'simple question'." Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh really, like what. Like what?" Miroku said.

"You're asking things that our none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Inuyasha looked like he was going to attack Miroku, but before he could do something stupid, Kagome stopped him.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell flat on his face.

"Ugh…, why'd you do that for?" Inuyasha grunted.

"We don't have time for fighting! Let's just be on our way." Kagome yelled. Miroku then rose to a stand as well as Inuyasha. "Come on Shippo, it's time to go!" Kagome called Shippo, who was now fully awake. The five began walking.

'The monk is right. I did promise Kikyou I'd turn into a human. I still remember that day…' Inuyasha ruminated in his mind.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

The two lovers sat on top of the grassy meadow. This night the pair decided to gaze at the beautiful night sky. The stars that night seemed to shine more than usual and the moon that shone that night also seemed to shine brighter. It was the perfect night for two lovers to be outside.

"Today is truly a beautiful night, don't you agree Inuyasha?" A woman with chocolate colored eyes and raven black hair told a young man with eyes that shone like the sun and long silver hair.

"Yeah, I guess," Inuyasha replied, "Hey, Kikyou…"

"Does something trouble you, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, concern clearly evident in her eyes.

"No, forget about; it's nothing" Inuyasha said. After that a long period of silence passed between them. "Kikyou, I just wanted to know if you're certain that if we use the Shikon jewel to turn me into a human, the jewel will disappear. Will we be to lead normal lives?" Inuyasha blurted out; ending the silence.

"Yes, if we make a wish that is not selfish the jewel will disappear from this world and I will no longer be the jewels protector. Only then will we be able to live our lives together, as humans." Kikyou explained.

Another long silence passed. Their silence, however, was not awkward or uncomfortable; it was serene and peaceful; comfortable.

"I think it is best if we go back to the village; Kaede will get worried if I don't get home soon." Kikyou suggested, standing up from where she was sitting.

"Feh." Inuyasha rose up to a stand also, crossing his arms over his chest. Though he was trying to hide it, he obviously didn't really want to leave. This made Kikyou smile. Kikyou almost never smiled, so this was a rare moment for Inuyasha. She was truly a sight to behold.

"Inuyasha, it is useless to try to hide how you really feel around me; I can read you like a book." Kikyou informed him. Inuyasha did not respond, he was too busy staring at her. What Inuyasha did next caught Kikyou completely off guard. He, Inuyasha, had embraced Kikyou. Kikyou was utterly speechless. They stood there like that for awhile until Kikyou spoke.

"I-Inuyasha? What are you doing?" That was all Kikyou could manage to say.

"Kikyou, I want you to promise me, that when we are together you will smile for me like that everyday." Inuyasha said in an amazingly soft tone.

"I-I promise," Kikyou said, a light blush on her pale, yet beautiful face. After some time she relaxed into his embrace and hugged Inuyasha back. "A promise under the stars…" Kikyou muttered softly.

And they stood there, enjoying the moonlight shining on them, both wishing they could just stay there, in that position, for eternity…

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback

'I still remember that promise you made me, Kikyou… I will never forget.' Inuyasha mused. The expression on Inuyasha's face was melancholic; sad.

Kagome noticed this and stopped to look at him.

'That look, he only gives that look when he's thinking about Kikyou. Just what did Miroku say to get Inuyasha into such a sad mood?' Kagome thought.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha suddenly said, scaring Kagome.

'He's back to his old self again.'

"Inuyasha, you were thinking about Kikyou, weren't you?" Kagome asked sadly.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha had said. After saying that, he walked faster until he was in front of the group. Sango turned around to face Kagome.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Sango; I'm fine." Kagome reassured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

'I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't ever forget Kikyou. No matter how much I try. I couldn't bring myself to ever forget Kikyou or the promise under the stars…'

* * *

A/N:And that's the end, folks! I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. It would make me very happy. 


End file.
